Obsession
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Sasuke wants to kill his brother. ...Or DOES he? And why is everyone trying to seduce Sasuke? He knows something is not right, but he can't exactly put his finger on it... ItaSasu with other pairings. And I forgot to mention Kakashi...
1. Chapter 1

**Obsession  
Story # 0002  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Kishi-kins! :D**

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic mature content. And yaoi. And limited Japanese. And win. And Uchihacest (ItaSasu). And multiple other pairings, that will be decided later. (Hint: Threesomes are involved.) So if you can't handle that, then please, take your eyeballs elsewhere to get their daily dose of literature. This isn't really meant to be a serious story, I'm doing this one for fun. I'm tired of it sitting on my to-do list. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 1: **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_ Prologue: (A/N: I usually don't do prologues but this story needs one. It would be too confusing without it, so bear with me.) _

He'd never killed the bastard. He couldn't find him…

Many years ago, a young boy had been faced with an impossible task. Uchiha Sasuke was supposed to track down and kill someone. The man who had killed his clan. That man was… his older brother.

He had been tempted, and feeling unfulfilled in what meager training that he felt could be offered by Konohagakure, Sasuke had run away with Orochimaru. The evil Sannin had him in his clutches for a few years… Just as all things do, it had to come to an end.

Sasuke had killed the powerful Sannin, proving that he was now stronger than anyone had ever even anticipated. He could have easily killed Itachi… But that wasn't the problem. The problem he then faced was finding him, while avoiding Konoha, and also beating them to him. It was a dangerous game.

Uzumaki Naruto had been the one to talk him out of it. Funny how that had worked out… He'd never seen it coming. Sasuke was just too stubborn to ever allow anyone to talk him out of his lifelong goal…

Somehow, the yellow-haired, orange-wearing, Hokage-aspiring, ramen-loving Jinchuuriki had managed to worm his way into Sasuke's heart… As a friend only. But in this case, it was enough. He'd learned that having the right friend at the right moment could mean everything.

Sasuke was still intent on killing his brother. That much hadn't changed. He knew he'd been going about it the wrong way, but there just didn't seem to be any other options available at the time. When he'd returned to the village, Kakashi had promised to really kick his training up a notch.

_ 'Someday… Someday I'll find you,'_ Sasuke thought, as he closed the distance between himself and the huge doors that led into Konoha. _'And that will be your last day.'_

This was the final step. He was giving up his chase. _…For now._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_ -2 years later- _

The Uchiha made his way through the village. It was the same as always. No one hailed him as a hero. Although, that had never been even so much as listed among his goals… Fame and glory was more Naruto's thing, anyway. All Sasuke wanted was for his clan to be avenged. And so far, that still hadn't happened.

The villagers and other Ninjas looked at him as somewhat of a redeemed villain. In their eyes, he was no better than the brother that he despised…

His one and only saving grace had been the fact that he'd managed to kill the Snake. If not for his victory over Orochimaru, he'd still be seen as a traitor. And incarcerated for it. They'd managed to play it off as an undercover mission for the Hokage. And the majority of people had bought it. The only ones who knew the truth were his team members. Team 7 had never been so adamant about helping him before. Luckily, the Hokage had been equally as cooperative.

But he knew it was only a matter of time. He was waiting until that day, biding his time. He was convinced it would come at some point. He would be the one to kill his brother… It was his only obsession. The thing that occupied his mind most of the time. And he was determined not to let it break him.

The girls of course were still wild over him. That would probably never change. The ladies always loved the rebels. It was a known fact. Just today, both Sakura and Ino had tried to kiss him. Or rather, to steal kisses from him, only to be shoved violently away the moment Sasuke sensed them anywhere near him. He hated it with a passion. He'd made it clear many times that he wanted nothing to do with him. Even the fact that they'd both jumped him on the same day did little to even surprise him.

Naruto was always so jealous…

Sasuke chuckled, when he thought of the dobe's response. He'd seen the whole thing, and gotten annoyed. But at the end of the day, everyone went their separate ways from the training grounds.

Sasuke'd never really seen the point in training. That is, until Kakashi pointed out to him that even the Hokage still trained. Tsunade was a Legendary Sannin warrior, and she still had to train. Kakashi was renowned in almost all of the Ninja villages for his prowess as a Shinobi, to the point where almost no one ever screwed with him in a real fight anymore. And yet, even he trained.

It would ultimately help him to defeat his brother in the long run, so Sasuke cooperated… At least for now. It wasn't that uncommon that he still met up with his team for sparring practice, even though he was eighteen now.

He was going back home, to the house he'd been able to afford with his salary since he became a Genin. It was close to his old home, just outside the Uchiha district. He could have probably lived_ in_ that section of the village, for free. But he couldn't bring himself to live in a place where the ghosts of his memories still lingered. It would drive him mad.

Just when he thought the coast was clear, he was met with a familiar pair of innocent blue eyes blocking his line of sight.

He sighed, exasperated. "Naruto, what do you want?"

"I changed my mind about going straight home earlier." He wore an obnoxious smile that made Sasuke want to punch the living daylights out of him.

"I thought you were tired?"

The blonde idiot fidgeted with his hands for a minute. "Uhm… Well, I uh… Was thinking maybe we could hang out?"

"No way!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I told you, it doesn't look right for us to be spending so much time together. We're grown men now. Act like it."

His eyes darted from one end of the small, lonely street to the other. No one in their right mind even came down this way, unless it was to see Sasuke. And the Uchiha really wouldn't have had it any other way. He had always liked his privacy.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" Naruto had a sly look in his eyes, which was typical of the blonde dobe. "No one's here right now… We could do whatever we wanted. No one will even know I'm there. Please?"

The only answer he received from Sasuke was a death glare. He'd think the idiot would take the hint. But as usual, no.

Then Naruto did something that surprised him… He leaned in close, and just when Sasuke thought he was about to do something stupid- Their lips met. It was only for a moment, but the reaction it caused was instantaneous.

"Ack!" Sasuke sputtered and coughed violently. "Get away from me, dobe!" He didn't know what else to do… He felt like he'd just been poisoned!

Naruto just pouted and pretended to be cute.

"Ugh, gross… This is just like what happened when we were twelve. get it trough your head, Naruto. I. Don't. _Like_. You."

He knew it wouldn't hurt his friend's feelings. He was always blunt and to the point like that. Sasuke was the type of guy who either liked you right away… Or not at all. And in this case, he did care for Naruto… Only as a friend. If it had been anyone else, he would have used Chidori on them and claimed they'd tried to attack him first.

But just to be sure, he thought he should clarify. "I mean, you're my friend and all, dobe. And if I was going to go after a guy, I prefer them to be older…"

_ 'So he really_ does_ like guys!' _

"I was just messin' with ya," The blonde boy played it off as cool. How very Naruto of him… "See ya later Sasuke." He left him, with his signature grin plastered on.

Sasuke sighed. That was kind of weird. Three people in one day? That was getting kind of weird, he supposed. He wished he weren't so attractive. Maybe he should stop bathing…?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Deep crimson eyes never failed to find their target… He watched from the shadows, as Sasuke moved away from where the blonde boy stood. He went into his house, and closed the door, completely unaware of the fact that he was being spied on.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't literally hung on each and every word that left those smooth lips… His own curled up in response. He smiled at what Sasuke had said. It lifted his spirits in ways he could not even begin to fathom…

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, as soon as Sasuke turned the corner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: This story has a lot of pairings, but they're only intended as a joke. As you can probably see, Sasuke isn't really interested in any of them. I wonder who he IS interested in then? XD I've wanted to do this story for a long time. And now I'm finally going to just write it, and see where it goes. I will give you a hint, though. All of this is leading up to a possible threesome in the fic. I just thought I'd let you know, since it's not exclusively ItaSasu, though they are still the main pairing.**

**I think with most of the fanfics I've done lately, I was losing sight of the reason I started writing in the first place: To have fun. So that is simply what this one is… Me enjoying myself and writing what I want. If you enjoy it too, then so much the better.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsession  
Story # 0002  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Kishi-kins! :D**

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic mature content. And yaoi. And limited Japanese. And win. And Uchihacest (ItaSasu). And multiple other pairings, that will be decided later. (Hint: Threesomes are involved.) So if you can't handle that, then please, take your eyeballs elsewhere to get their daily dose of literature. This isn't really meant to be a serious story, I'm doing this one for fun. I'm tired of it sitting on my to-do list. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 2: **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The next day, when he met with his team for training, Sasuke had expected things to be awkward… But they weren't. Naruto hadn't teased him at all, even after learning that his best friend was into guys. Though it was pretty clear that he must be too, from the way he'd acted yesterday.

Sasuke shook his head, and tried not to think about the kiss, as he dodged attacks from Sakura and Naruto's fists. By lunch time, the three of them were far too exhausted to talk. And so they sat by the riverbank, eating their lunches in silence.

"You know… Why don't we ever talk like we used to?" Naruto asked him, pretty casually. But Sasuke was sure that he meant something by it.

"Because you're a dobe," Sasuke stated, between mouthfuls of food. "And I know you're jealous."

"Tch. I am not jealous."

Sakura just tried to stay out of it. She'd learned to give the two of them their distance a long time ago… The only time she apparently wanted to bother Sasuke was when they were alone… It was funny though. He thought she had long since given up on him. then again, some people probably never learned. She only wanted him to lower his defenses, which Sasuke would never do, since he wasn't even into women.

"Who'd be jealous of you?" The blonde continued to rant, even after Sasuke had dropped the subject.

It was never a good idea to irritate an Uchiha. Now came the snippy, bitter comeback. "Hn. Then again, maybe you aren't jealous because all the women want me. Maybe you're jealous that I give attention to them, instead of you. But you know what, dobe? I absolutely cannot _stand_ possessive people!"

Sakura gave him an odd look just then. She looked like she might be about to argue with him too. But he interrupted her.

"Don't even try it, Sakura. We both know you're the exact same way."

He got up and left them, after that. He wasn't even in the mood to hear whatever they had to say to him. But on his way back to the training grounds, he did not miss the odd bits of conversation.

She blinked. "I'm… possessive now? What's got him so bent out of shape?" The two of them watched Sasuke storm off on his own.

"I dunno…?"

"Sasuke's acting weird."

"Ah, who needs him? The teme's always acting like that. Just ignore it."

As their voices drifted away from his ears, he began to figure things out… Of course. It made perfect sense to him now.

Sakura didn't want Naruto to know she still had feelings for Sasuke. And Naruto in no way would ever admit to kissing him. Especially not to their female teammate who also had an interest in him. That was why neither of them would own up to it while they were around the other…

Now it was his turn to go after them. Two against one wasn't exactly fair, but Sasuke had received much more specialized training than the two of them had…

Today his aggression might be going a little bit overboard. Kakashi had said he'd leave them alone and let them train without him today. So it shouldn't really matter if he left early. There was no teacher there to scold him, anyway. So he likely wouldn't hear about it until tomorrow.

Despite the fact that he just wanted to be alone, he decided to seek company elsewhere. He needed someone else to get his mind off of what he'd been going through. But the problem was, he really didn't have anyone that he could call a 'friend' in Konoha. So he decided to go visit some of the shops, until he cooled off. Besides, he needed to stock up on Ninja gear anyway. His old stuff was starting to get rusty and dull…

It did not take long for him to find a small shop that sold kunai and shuriken. He bought enough for the next mission, and moved on to look for a place that would sell him some soldier pills.

"I heard he killed Orochimaru in his sleep."

The evil Sannin's name piqued his interest as soon as he heard it. Sasuke made an effort to listen in. It sounded like he'd been spotted.

"Whoa… Is that really true?" He recognized the second voice as Shikamaru's.

He decided to make his presence known. Stepping in the direction of the voices, he confirmed their suspicions. Sasuke was never one to be patient. And who else could they possibly be talking about, after all?

"Yes… It's true."

"Ne? Sasuke?" Kiba had been the one starting the conversation with Shikamaru. "Are you for real?"

The Uchiha could only nod, solemnly. The more he thought about it, the less he would mind doing it again.

"Wow…" He noted Shikamaru's expression. Even _he_ was impressed… And he was wearing an ANBU vest! He'd been promoted again? Sasuke didn't bother to think about it.

"Oh my god!" Kiba was… laughing? "That is so sad… Hahaha!"

_ 'What the-?' _

Sasuke sighed. "It's not funny."

He decided to leave them alone to think whatever they wanted. Clearly he could not seek company here either… There seemed to be nowhere else that he could go. He'd never really thought of those two as being the types to gossip. But he supposed everyone had heard about him, and everyone would most likely be talking about him from now until the day he died.

With a heavy sigh, the last Uchiha began to walk home…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

He'd tried everything to clear his mind from all this nonsense. Sasuke knew he wasn't really getting anywhere. He spent all day cleaning his house, and it still didn't seem to really get his mind off of anything.

The teen wanted to run away again… He needed to avenge his clan. He'd never let it go. He had only pretended to be over it for the sake of being able to return to Konoha unharmed. He'd been as cooperative as possible. But now the rage was showing itself again… He would never be able to really let it go.

For now, he would bide his time… But he wouldn't forget what Itachi had done to him. _Ever. _

For now… He settled for watching TV, just to try to ease the nervous sort of tension which had wound it's way through his stomach. He was so nervous lately, and he had no idea why. …But something had him on edge.

There was someone shuffling around his front door. They didn't knock.

"Who's there?" Instantly, he was on his guard. Shinobi always had to be alert.

"It's Shikamaru… Can I come in?"

Sasuke sighed and got up to open the door. "I don't see how I have much of a choice…" He muttered irritably, under his breath.

"I heard that."

He winced. He didn't need the Nara's sarcasm right now. Despite knowing it was the last thing he wanted or needed, Sasuke went to the door. He wore an annoyed look on his face, even as Shikamaru smirked at him. He was still in his ANBU uniform from earlier, even though it was almost sunset… This puzzled Sasuke. No one ever came to see him.

Black eyes sparkled with mischief, and Shikamaru put his foot in the door. He clearly wasn't wanting to leave any time soon. "You look tense… Is there any way I can help you?"

_ 'Is he… Is he asking what I think he's asking?' _Sasuke's thoughts ran through his mind like crazy. He was unable to speak.

Shikamaru's hand found it's way to his shoulder, and he began caressing him, moving gently down. "I'm sure you could use some…_ help_?" He smirked, letting the Uchiha know exactly what he was insinuating.

"Tch. Go away." Sasuke tried to slam the door, but as expected, it was blocked.

"You know Sasuke-san… I think you're really hot."

"I don't have any feelings for you."

"Someone told me you like guys with long hair," He continued to press the issue further.

"That's none of your business," Sasuke gave him his famous death glare. "And besides, yours isn't long enough. Even if it was… I don't have any emotional feelings for you."

Oh dear gods… Had he really just used the word 'emotional' in a sentence, and meant it? He sounded so much like a girl right now… He shook off the creepy vibe he was getting, from how blunt Shikamaru was being.

He wasn't even going to give him a chance to plead his case further. Sasuke had absolutely no intention of letting this guy into his house. He slammed the door in his face, and locked all the locks on the door. Sasuke was a person who definitely liked his privacy. He panted, leaning against the door and listening for the tell-tale footsteps… The last sign that the other Ninja was leaving. Then, and only then, did he feel safe.

Who would have ever thought that Shikamaru would have the hots for him too? First the girls, then Naruto, and now a simple acquaintance. This was getting weird…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: What can I say? This story is fun to work on. XD I've been wanting to update this all week, but unfortunately I couldn't really find time. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I am. Surprisingly, it does actually have a point… Eventually. While Sasuke has a lot of close calls, note that he hasn't actually been paired with anyone yet.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsession  
Story # 0002  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Kishi-kins! :D**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Uchihacest with Kakashi, ItaSasu, KakaSasu, KakaIta, and others.**

**Chapter 3: **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

That was it. He would have to come up with a new plan. Every time he tried to seduce Sasuke, it ended in failure.

What else could he do? Who else could he try? He was quickly running out of options. He had been watching him, all this time… No one seemed to really be his exact type. But he knew Sasuke had to like someone. Even the angsty stoic teenager had shown signs that he wasn't completely asexual.

It was clearly time to kick things up a notch.

A silent smirk met with the darkness. Had anyone seen it, it may have chilled them to the bone. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight, and he disappeared… Ready to try again tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Sasuke tried so hard not to punch Shikamaru the instant he spotted him, on his way to training the following day. He was running early by a few minutes, so now was probably the best time to sort out this mess.

"Shikamaru… We need to talk."

The ANBU was wearing normal clothes today. He probably didn't have any missions to go on, or it was his day off. He stood talking with Kiba again, but this time there were a few others, like Shino, Sai, Ino, Chouji, and Hinata, just to name a few. The others were all talking about some show that came on TV last night, and those who weren't were busy chatting each other up about their latest missions.

The two boys stepped to the side, slightly away from everyone. Before Sasuke could speak, Shikamaru was already talking. "So, you really killed Orochimaru while he was sleeping?" He had an amused look on his face. Great. Now everyone else was listening, too.

"No... Who said that?"

"Kiba mentioned it earlier. You said it was true. Remember?" Then he yawned, sleepy-eyed and lazy as always.

At the mention of his name, Kiba decided to join their conversation too. He walked over, but didn't say anything yet. Sasuke just stared at the ground, casually. If they thought he was going to keep quiet about it, just because these other people were here, they were wrong.

"You don't understand… I killed him when_ I_ was asleep. He was awake when it happened. I was only sleepwalking. But that's not the-"  
"Oh my GOD, dude!" Kiba had to interrupt. "That's epic!"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"That's not the reason I wanted to talk to you," The Uchiha pressed. "Look, I came to talk to you about last night."

Kiba was puzzled. "Last night?"

"Shikamaru… Why did you come to my house? Why did you try to… Uhm…"

"I don't even know where you live!" Shikamaru was stunned.

"You were there. And you tried to… to seduce me!"

"Dude, you're gay?" Kiba shouted, causing all of the others to turn their heads. "I don't think we can hang out anymore, man… That's just kind of… Er, well… Awkward?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance. This was getting him nowhere. He wanted an answer from Shikamaru, not for everyone else to get involved. And Kiba's immaturity was only worsening the situation. Now he was running late… And people were staring.

Shikamaru was too busy dealing with Kiba to answer him. "What are you trying to pull? I've seen the way you look at men."

"Gross! I do not!"

"Wait…" Sasuke sighed, interrupting them. "Wait… Shikamaru, you weren't… You mean, you didn't…?"

"No. I was at home all night. You can ask my family."

And that was all he needed to know. "That's… okay. I have to go. See you."

He didn't miss the way Kiba's eyes followed his form as he left.

"Sooo troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

Kiba blinked. "Dude, you're gay."

"Shut up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Sasuke had ducked into an alley to get away. He could have been early if he'd just kept his mouth shut!  
_  
'When will I learn?' _

Shaking his head in disapproval, he hesitated when he noticed that someone had followed him into the alley. They probably didn't realize that he knew they were there yet. He was getting really annoyed with people lately, and he just wanted to be alone.

He'd thought of not even going to train today, but then he knew he'd have to sit through one of Kakashi's boring lectures if he did that. It was already bad enough that he had left early yesterday, without even so much as a word to his team mates about it. He knew they wouldn't worry though. They probably wouldn't have been surprised by him going home…

Someone jumped off the rooftop, landing just behind him.

Just as he turned around to see who it was that had been following him, all he could see was a hand coming toward his face. It didn't hurt him… The person covered his eyes. He struggled, but they held him still.

Neither person moved for a few minutes. They were in a deadlock. Sasuke just stood there expectantly. He didn't know what this person was planning, but he knew that he wanted absolutely no part of it. Whoever they were, it wasn't someone that he wanted to piss off, though.

He could sense that they had very strong chakra, more powerful than his own. Who was this person?

_ 'Who are you?' _His mind asked what his mouth did not dare to.

His stalker didn't speak, but their lips pressed against his. He got a mouthful of tongue, before he knew what to do with it. It was forceful and passionate. Sasuke did not move, even though it was tempting. Whoever it was, they were a damn good kisser.

Sasuke just wished he could see who it was. But it didn't really matter… There was no one in this entire village that he was the least bit interested in. His breathing sped up… Whether it was from adrenaline, or testosterone, he was not sure. All he knew was that he felt a rush. The hand was still covering his eyes, then it moved to pull down his forehead protector. He couldn't see a thing.

And now the person had two hands to ravage his unwilling body! This was not good… His tongue moved against the other, in an attempt to push it out of his mouth. Sasuke was resisting the kiss with all his might. No matter how good of a kisser they were, it was still forced against his will.

He didn't know why everyone had to be so pushy with him all the time! He hated it. He was getting fed up with all of this, and he was almost ready to bite the intruding tongue that was currently shoved halfway down his throat.

And he would have, if the person didn't end the kiss. They ran away before he could even lift up his headband to see who it was. _'Damn it!' _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it was so short… Any guesses as to who the mysterious stalker might be? I don't want to spoil it for you, so I won't tell if you're right or wrong. XD You'll have to read the story to find out. Aren't I evil?**

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obsession  
Story # 0002  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Kishi-kins! :D**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Uchihacest with Kakashi, and various pairings. Adult content and stuff.**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

"Sasuke…" A familiar voice said his name. It was Kakashi… He was walking up from the other side of the alley. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, teme!" Naruto cursed at him, as usual. He'd been following close behind their sensei.

"Shut up. Did you see anyone leave from here?" Sasuke adjusted his headband, fixing it back and smoothing out his hair. "I was just molested."

Both of them stood silently for a minute. They were trying to decide whether or not to actually buy his excuse. It was faintly evident that he was slightly panicked. However, it wasn't like Sasuke to ever admit to that kind of thing, even if it did happen.

Kakashi was the quickest to analyze the situation, and therefore, the first to speak. "What really happened, Sasuke?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"You were molested? What exactly happened?"

The Uchiha took a deep breath. "I don't even know. I was on my way to training when I got jumped in this alley. Someone just ran up to me, and before I could see them, they kissed me. Then they left when you guys showed up."

Kakashi looked angry. Sasuke couldn't recall ever seeing him so pissed. But strangely, he didn't say a word after that. Not trusting himself to speak, the Jounin let Naruto do it for him.

"We'll get that bastard! Which way did they go?"

"I think that way…" Sasuke vaguely pointed. "But you're wasting your time. Whoever it was, they'll be long gone by now."

"I see…" Kakashi turned his back to them. "I think we should just go on with our training for today. We've lost enough time, as it is."

"Hai, sensei…"

Reluctantly glancing behind him, now and then, Sasuke followed his teacher, along with Naruto. He was a Ninja, damn it! He wouldn't be letting anyone else sneak up on him like that again!

By the time they made it to the training field, Sasuke was still pretty shaken. It was obvious to anyone that knew him, something was just not normal. He didn't usually let anything get to him. But that was really weird. Kakashi didn't seem to care though. An impatient Sakura stood waiting for them when they got there.

"Sasuke…" Their sensei was the first to speak. "You will stay after training. You have to make up for leaving early yesterday. You didn't even notify anyone of your absence."

"You jerk!" Sakura cut in. "We spent hours looking for you! Finally, we-"

"They decided to give up, since you probably went home," Kakashi finished for her. "Don't think just because you came back to the village that I'll go easy on you. I won't. I'm still your Sensei."

"I know…" The Uchiha seemed oddly resigned to his fate. "That's fine with me. Let's just get started."

* * *

After a day of hard work, it seemed their efforts had hardly paid off at all. The only thing training this hard got them were stiff shoulders, sore muscles, and an empty stomach. Sasuke didn't feel like his skills had improved at all… If anything, he had gotten worse since he'd been back. But he wasn't going to tell his other team members that. It was obvious that they just weren't on the same level as him.

It wasn't until the others had left that Kakashi approached him, with a stern look on his face. "Sasuke, there is a reason I asked you to stay after class. I need to know… Who are you seeing?"

"Huh? _Seeing_?" The Uchiha noticeably twitched at his choice of words.

"That's right… I know you have to be dating someone. It explains why you're so eager to leave, why you are always late, and why you keep making excuses."

"I swear," Sasuke pleaded his case before his teacher. "I'm not seeing anyone. I've been single this long, and I aim to keep it that way!"

"Really? That's too bad…"

The next thing he felt was fabric against his face. Or, to be more precise, his lips… And then the fabric was being moved out of the way. His teacher's lips were rubbing smoothly over his soft skin. Greedily, Kakashi licked at his lips… He felt himself being embraced; something that he was not used to.

He'd never submitted to anyone before… So why, then, did he find himself not wanting to pull away? He kissed him back timidly, just a little. It was barely there, but he knew Kakashi felt it.

And he also knew that this kiss was completely different than the one from earlier. But it was so random, this really had Sasuke scared. What if he was the same one who had been stalking him all this time? He had no way of knowing…

Kakashi's tongue was rubbing against his, and Sasuke let out a small moan. He couldn't control it… It just came out. Their tongues danced, as if pouring themselves into the kiss. And he realized something in that crazy, messed up moment… He actually found the man attractive. He wasn't sure what it was about him that affected him in such a way. But the idea of being kissed by Kakashi, strangely enough, didn't repulse him as he thought it would. Was it because he was older?

"This is wrong," Sasuke finally managed to push him away. In doing so, he got a good long look at this face, as well. "You're… my teacher. Sensei, we can't do this."

"You only say that because it's what you think you are supposed to say…"

They kissed again. This was only the second time Sasuke had kissed anyone, and he felt so awkward… He had no idea where to put his hands or what to do. Kakashi knew just where to touch, and what to do to make him want it.

"It's wrong for a teacher and student to be together…" Sasuke said the words, even if he couldn't force himself to actually mean them. "And why would you want to be with someone like me anyway? You could have anyone you want in all of Konoha."

Kakashi didn't say anything. He broke the kiss long enough to let Sasuke speak… And long enough for the boy to get a nice long look at his real face. Then he leaned in for more… Only to be pushed away.

"No, sensei… I'm sorry… But this isn't right!"

The older Shinobi made no move to even stop him. He just watched him leave…

He ran home that evening… It had started to rain. Sasuke wasn't just running from Kakashi anymore. He was running away… from himself.

* * *

He couldn't believe it! He'd really just risked everything back there… All for a stolen kiss. But the moment he'd had his hands on Sasuke, it was magnificent. And he wouldn't have traded anything else in the world for it.

The feel of his lips pressing against Sasuke's… Even the taste of the boy had been exhilarating.

He would have to keep trying different people, until he found someone Sasuke liked. Then he would work on figuring out a way to be with him. Even if it meant having to look and act like someone else, he would do it. He loved Sasuke _that _much. He did not care what it cost him, or even the consequences it caused. No, all that mattered was that he had Sasuke. He could never approach him as himself. That wouldn't work at all.

So… Sai was hot. And he liked to show off… He and Sasuke had spent some time together back when Sai had infiltrated Orochimaru's lair. Who knows? It was possible the little Uchiha had a thing for him.

_ 'Hm… I'll have to try Sai next…' _He was running out of ideas.

It was time to try one last time, to put his plan into motion.

* * *

Sasuke was starting to get really pissed off. He knew it had to be someone screwing with him. There was just no way this many people would all want him at once. Why had he suddenly become the one everyone wanted? It was just too much of a weird coincidence.

"Sasuke…" A dull, emotionless, monotone voice reached his ears. Sai approached him. "I've been looking for you."

"St-stay away!" His initial reaction was fear.

"You're so beautiful… So perfect, Sasuke-san…"

_ 'I'm going out of my mind!' _

He wanted to yell… He wanted to scream at someone to make it stop… But it wasn't. If this continued, he was going to have to choose someone, just so they could keep all of the other people away! As soon as Sai took one step closer to him, he shoved the boy backwards.

"I want to know what the hell is going on!" Sasuke screamed, not even caring who heard. "Stop it! Tell me right now, Sai, if that really is your name! I know someone's been following me, and if it's you, whoever you are, I deserve to know why!"

He was going to feel like such an idiot if it really was Sai. But no… Upon hearing his words, and seeing that there was no one else around, a dense cloud of smoke filled the air. There was a familiar popping sound, like a shadow clone makes when it's hit with a move strong enough to destroy it. As the clouds cleared, he was met with a familiar face. One he hadn't seen since he was eight years old…

"It's been a long time, Otouto…"

* * *

**A/N: Don't tell me you didn't see it coming. XD There always has to be a cliffhanger at moments like these. Lol… Sorry. I'll update again as soon as I can.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Obsession  
Story # 0002  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Kishi-kins! :D**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Uchihacest with Kakashi, and various pairings. Adult content and stuff.**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

"Itachi!" His murderous glare was exactly what Itachi had expected. "What are you doing here? Nevermind… Oh my god, get inside before someone sees you!"

Sasuke didn't want to be around Itachi… He wasn't prepared to face him yet, at all. But he didn't want anyone to see them together. Just in case they blamed him… This was his new home, and he didn't want to be driven out already. He was just starting to convince people that he wasn't evil like they had chosen to believe. What would they think if they saw him outside his new home, chatting with an Akatsuki member? And his brother, nonetheless?

"Hn," Itachi just smiled in a condescending way… And followed him inside. "This is where you live?" He kept walking, even after his little brother had stopped… Each step brought him that much closer to Sasuke, until he was leaning over him, only a breath away.

"You have no right to judge me. You don't even have a home, baka… And if it weren't for _you_, I'd still have a family!"

"Calm down, Otouto… I merely came here to…" He ran his fingers through the long strands that framed Sasuke's face. "…Talk."

"I have no interest in talking to you," Sasuke snarled and pulled away from the familiar touch. "Or in fighting you! So just leave!"

He'd always wanted to fight him. Why he couldn't just kill him right now was beyond Sasuke's comprehension… Hadn't he been waiting for this moment?

"Why don't you just kill me?"

He gasped. "Itachi… Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I'm merely curious. Hasn't all of your training up until now been so that you could kill me?"

"I am a Ninja…" The words came out slowly, deliberately, and before be could stop them. "A tool. That's all that I am. I have no more hatred left within me. I've allowed that hatred to consume me for far too long. I would gladly kill you… _If _I were ordered to."

Itachi turned to go, not wanting to say anything more. There was little else left for them to say to one another, in the way of words. Besides, he already had his answer.

"Hn. You still haven't changed at all, Otouto."

He ruffled Sasuke's hair, and the nervous boy flinched. He was angry with himself over it. Was he really still cowering in fear of his brother? Still, after all these years? He was eighteen now, not eight. Ten years had passed, and he was still afraid; still trembling in cowardice beneath the shadow of his big brother.

He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but nothing would come out. For a long moment, the two just stared at one another. Was this really it? The final moment they had both spent nearly half their lives waiting for? This was all the showdown between the Uchiha brothers would amount to? There was something kind of disarming about the whole thing. Sasuke didn't quite trust it. There was something missing…

Itachi wasn't giving him enough time to sort it out. He turned away, preparing to leave.

"Goodbye… Nii-san." The last words were whispered, as he watched his brother leave him once again.

"Hn…"

_'I don't know what I had expected to gain by coming here…' _Itachi sighed, as he left the door slightly open behind him; a silent invitation._ 'You've grown up a lot… Otouto.' _

* * *

For the next few days, after he saw Itachi, no one was bothering him anymore. Sasuke finally felt like things were getting back to normal… But if anything, it only worried him even more. Why had everyone suddenly stopped? It just didn't add up.

It was the end of the day, and Sasuke had finished his latest training session with his team. He'd been paranoid all day… Every sound he heard, even if it was just a twig snapping or an animal scurrying through some underbrush, he always jumped. He was afraid Itachi was still around. Though he had no way of knowing it, he was sure that his brother would be back. The only question was where and when. He could only hope that he wouldn't bother any of his friends.

"Great job today guys," Kakashi casually patted Sasuke's butt as he walked by…

"What the-?" Sasuke hissed. "You can't just-"

"Shhh…" His sensei put a finger to his lips to silence him. He didn't want the boy to alert the others.

Sasuke was getting more and more pissed off every second… "Don't think I won't hesitate to file sexual harassment charges against you, sensei."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sasuke-kun."

The man offered him a warm smile from beneath his mask. Sasuke knew it was all an act. Kakashi knew perfectly well what he meant! Naruto and Sakura hadn't heard their conversation. Although, it didn't really matter to Sasuke whether they heard or not. He just didn't care anymore. All he wanted was for this nonsense to stop.

Sasuke half-expected him to pin him against a tree or something. The other two on Shinobi were a good ten paces ahead of them at least… Not quite out of earshot, but pretty damn close.

The Jounin leader addressed his entire team this time. "Well… We'll all have the next two days off from training. It's the weekend… Training will resume again on Monday. And I'll teach all of you a new technique."

Sasuke silently wondered if it was a kissing technique the man was planning on teaching them. But it was best if he kept his thoughts about such things to himself.

He walked off in a huff, leaving Kakashi to wonder if he was alright. His harsh retaliation, and threats of a lawsuit were enough to make him back off. Maybe he was only being overly friendly with him… But then Sasuke remembered the kiss they had already shared, and immediately discarded any thought of his teacher's purity in this situation.

He really was just happy to finally have some alone time. He needed it. And the young Uchiha swore that anyone who invaded his space over the next few days was going to get punched in the face immediately, with no questions asked.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know this was a short chapter… I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately. I've been busy. The next chapter will hopefully be longer than this. I want them to all be about the same length, but it doesn't always work. Naruto has not been very inspirational for me lately.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Obsession  
Story # 0002  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or any of the characters/settings. They belong to Kishi-kins! :D**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Uchihacest with Kakashi, and various pairings. Adult content and stuff.**

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

He had taken an immense amount of time to think this over… The more Sasuke thought about it, the more certain he was that all of the previous romantic encounters were much more than a mere coincidence.

The rain had been pouring all weekend… Which wasn't an issue for the anti-social raven. Sasuke loved the rain. And he was sure it would keep people far, far away from him. This was the most relaxing weekend he'd had in a while.

It was late Sunday afternoon, when it had finally cleared up enough for him to go outside. And he needed the fresh air by then… So he decided to walk out to the lake to meditate. It had become something of a habit for him, though Sasuke would never admit to it. This was his secret, something that no one else knew.

He used to meditate down on the dock near his old home, but there were too many sad memories left dwelling there. And it didn't help that most of his annoying fangirls from the village had found his secret spot, and always tried to catch him there. He was so relieved to have found a new spot out in the woods, where pretty much no one ever went. It was his favorite type of place; isolated and secluded.

He'd only been there for an hour or so, sitting on the same white rock as always, when it started to pour down rain again. _'Well this sucks…' _

Despite the bad weather, he still found that he wanted to stay. Now he was hungry… He took out his pack and decided to eat some of the snacks he'd packed for himself when he left earlier. First was a delicious tomato sandwich, which he had thoroughly inhaled… The rain had slowed to a steady drizzle. Now he was sitting and enjoying a banana for dessert.

He took his time, slurping and sucking on the end of it… It was delicious.

* * *

Too bad for him that a certain someone had never given up on watching him… Yes, Itachi had even followed his little brother all the way out here. He didn't even care that it was raining heavily… His red and black cloak was soaked all the way through.

Why was Sasuke sitting out here in the rain? It didn't really make sense. It was unlike Sasuke to be so careless.

He knew he should approach his brother. It was only a matter of how and when… But right now, he was preoccupied with watching Sasuke eating a banana. Thoughts quickly changed form, to a whole new kind of curiosity which he knew could never be quite satisfied until he made his move.

He sighed quietly to himself… It was now or never…

* * *

Sasuke was not aware, at first, of the softly crunching footsteps that could just barely be heard over the faint sound of the rain. As the steps drew nearer, he slowly alerted his mind, and came out of his trance-like state.

"I've been thinking…" He spoke before the other person could, already knowing exactly who it was. He could feel his brother's chakra. "I get the feeling someone is watching me lately. Almost all the time. I knew you'd show your face someday."

"I have no other choice."

Itachi sighed, walking up to him, and standing just a few steps behind him in the rain. It wasn't raining too hard now, but it was more than enough to soak both of them.

"Why are you afraid of me, Otouto?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? Who are you… _really_?"

The stalker took a few steps forward, and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. It was sudden, like a fleeting memory coming back to him. As soon as the other man's tongue slipped into his mouth, there was no longer any doubt about who it was. They kissed in exactly the same way. It was the same guy who had assaulted him in the alley…

They parted for only a moment. He felt hot breath creeping across his neck, and lips whispering across his soaked skin. "Who do you want me to be?"

Itachi looked so good with the delicious raindrops hanging from his hair. Now he didn't look like an important Akatsuki member. He looked like Sasuke's brother… The big brother he'd lost so many years ago.

He lost all concentration when his brother tackled him to the ground. They weren't even near the rock anymore, having rolled somewhere a few feet away by now. The river rushed by swiftly, encouraged by the storm. He could hear it pulsing in his ears, along with his heartbeat.

The rain dripped off his back, as they rolled in the heavy mud. It clung to their skin, painting them with chocolate colored streaks.

Itachi fondled him through his pants. He leaned into the touch, unable to help himself any longer. Delicate fingers moved lightly, in calculated strokes over his member. The younger Uchiha thrust lightly against his older brother's leg. He wasn't even sure if this was really Itachi or not… But even if it wasn't, he never wanted to find out. He simply didn't care. The illusion was too beautiful to ever want to know anything else.

He was making him feel so… So… "Nnngh, damn that's good…" Sasuke moaned.

The sound of his voice sent shivers down Itachi's spine. So needy, so animalistic… It made him wonder why he had waited so long to do this in the first place.

He'd had to wait… Not just for himself, but for Sasuke's sake. He would never do anything his brother didn't want. So the only logical thing he could do, given his difficult situation, was to make Sasuke want it just as badly as he did. He had to weed out all other possibilities first. He needed to be sure that the younger one didn't have feelings for anyone else.

There was another moan, unhindered by anything and this time not held back at all. It made them both want to take their explorations further, but it also brought him back to reality. He realized, in a mild state of shock, just what it was they were doing. He was rolling around in the mud like an animal, kissing his own brother.

* * *

Lurking in the shadows, the man's red Sharingan was spinning madly.

_ 'I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am NOT jealous!'_ He kept telling himself.

He'd happened upon the two of them by random chance. He was one of the few people that knew where Sasuke came to relax, on days like this. And then he'd found him there with Itachi, of all people. It was all he could do to keep from pouncing on them right now. He saw it clearly in his mind's eye…

First, he would come at them from out of nowhere. The element of surprise was always a good thing to have on his side. Then he'd tear Itachi off of his prize; _his Sasuke_. There would be nothing they could do. Itachi would drown in the river and if he was lucky, Sasuke would still be so keyed up, he'd let him have his way… If only it were that simple.

_ 'Mine.' _Came the ferocious growl from deep within himself._ 'Someday… You will be MINE, Sasuke… And I'll never let you go.' _

But he would lie in the shadows, and wait, for now… He could use this to serve his own purposes. It would be in his best interest to use his Sharingan to memorize _everything_, and then use it to gain what he wanted later.

It really wasn't like him to do such a thing, to really stoop this low, but right now he wanted only one thing… And that thing was a person… And that person was Sasuke.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Itachi stopped, pulling back slightly from their heated embrace.

Sasuke moaned. "Mmm, yeah… I feel you, Nii-san…"

"No, I didn't mean that," The older brother glared into the distance, turning suddenly serious.

"What then?" Realizing what it was, he sat up beneath his protective older brother.

"A surge of chakra… We're being watched, Otouto."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was fun, huh? ItaSasu is not the only pairing in this story. It's kind of random but I'm enjoying it. Hope you are too. And I'm sorry for the mystery here… And the cliffhangers… It will all be revealed soon.**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
